Transformers: The Game
Transformers The Game is a series of computer and video-game console games published by Activision in conjunction with the [[Transformers (film)|2007 live-action Transformers film]]. Versions "Console" The "main" version of the game is available in the following formats: * Nintendo Wii * PlayStation 2 * PlayStation 3 * Xbox 360 * PC DVD-ROM PlayStation Portable The PlayStation Portable version of the game game deviates from the movie plot, focusing more on background characters not seen in the movie, including Thundercracker, Shockwave (not a triple changer here. He's after Megatron's drone army rather than the AllSpark), Hound (a tech specialist) and Trailbreaker. Upon beating the game, several characters are unlocked for online play, including Wheeljack and Sideswipe among others. Nintendo DS There are actually two games for the DS, Transformers Autobots and Transformers Decepticons. The games have different storylines and environments, but the basic gameplay elements are shared between them. However, the similarities between the two end at altmodes and environments. While Autobots very loosely follows the movie story, Decepticons offers a much more unique twist, focusing on a power struggle in the Decepticon ranks during attempts at resurrecting Megatron. Autobots As mentioned, this game revolves around the Autobots and their attempts at preventing the destruction of Earth and the resurrection of Lord Megatron, the former military leader of Cybertron. After the battle of Tyger Pax, Create-A-Bot arrives on Earth, landing in the Las Vegas Casino Strip. After a quick run-down with Ironhide, he teams up with his fellow Autobots to retrieve the AllSpark, searching the quiet (and appropriately named) city of Tranquility, but later heading to the Hoover Dam and even going as far as the Arctic to find the frozen remains of Megatron. All the while, Create-A-Bot must learn what it truly means to be an Autobot. Decepticons Similar in setting but unique in portrayal is the flip side of the story, Decepticons. Here, a nearly identical robot has come to Earth at the command of Starscream to find the source of a distress signal from a "lost" Decepticon somewhere in the area. However, Starscream keeps many important pieces of information to himself, including the location of the AllSpark and the identity of the Transformer locked in the icy grip of the Arctic. While this Create-A-Bot has to learn that being a Decepticon means loyalty to Megatron, it also becomes apparent that though they fight for different reasons, the Autobots and Decepticons are aiming for the same goal, namely peace on Cybertron, and also that their senses of honor are not that far off. Featured Characters Playable Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Jazz * Sideswipe * Wheeljack * Hound * Hoist * Trailbreaker Decepticons * Megatron * Starscream * Barricade * Blackout * Brawl * Scorponok * Shockwave * Thundercracker Drones Autobots * Salvage * Camshaft * Longarm Decepticons * Dropkick * Payload * Scrapper * Swindle * Dreadwing * Mixmaster Other Characters Decepticons * Frenzy * Bonecrusher Humans * Sam Witwicky * Mikaela Banes Category:Video Games Category:2007 video games